The Strangest Couple
by ArifuretaForever
Summary: She was a delinquent who was who was in fact a genius, she was a popular girl yearning for something more, and together an unexpected meeting will set them on a collision path with each other. Watch as these two unlikely girls make love blossom.
1. Chapter 1

There are many things in life you can't ever predict.

Who your friends will be, when you'll die, or just what you're having for breakfast in the morning.

Sure you can make a plan, and try to follow it, but really, I think life is just a series of random events and circumstances that don't ever turn out quite like we expect them to in the end.

Take my current situation for example.

I'm in my room, on my bed, and a girl I've known since I was little, is passionately kissing me.

Yep you heard me right, kissing me.

But to get into that we have to go back a ways for you to understand how this event came into being.

And what it will lead to in the future.

* * *

"Hey, wake up."

'Please leave me alone.' I thought, hoping the voice would go away.

"I said, wake up!" The voice yelled, this time, slamming a hand down on a nearby desk.

'Fuck it.' I reluctantly sat up, and what was waiting for me to see was a pissed off angry male classmate of mine.

But before we continue allow me to introduce myself, my name is Sakura Yaegashi, a first-year highschooler, and apparently a delinquent.

I say apparently, because most people see me as such, without even getting to know me. If they did, then they would know that I score in the top ten of our grade, on every test we take. I mean come on, just because I've dyed my hair blonde, have ear piercing, regularly skip classes, and talk shit to bullies who don't know their place does not mean I'm a delinquent.

… Wait, scratch that, after thinking about it for a moment now… I do sound like a pretty standard delinquent. Uwah, you know what I'll just stop talking about myself now, this is starting to make me feel a little depressed, realizing how I seem to other people from the outside.

So now back to the problem at hand, namely the meathead throwing a tantrum in front of me, when I'm trying to take my afternoon nap.

I can't remember this guys name, and I know that seems rude considering he's in my class, but I have shall we say a "frosty" personality, adding on to my list of problems, or whatever people say. Anyway, better see what he wants, before the vein bulging on his neck gets any bigger.

"Yes, may I help you?" I inquired, a small on my face, as I rested my chin in my hands.

"Yaegashi, are you saying you don't remember what you did yo me the other day?" He angrily spat, some of his spit droplets coming dangerously close to hitting my face.

I gave him a blank stare. "First off, stop talking while spitting, it's nasty as shit. Second off, I have no clue who you are, so remind me, if you would be so kind."

My comments just made the vein on his neck get bigger, which was not healthy at all in my opinion.

"Stop playing dumb!" He slammed his hand down on top of my desk, drawing the attention of a few other students in the classroom, considering it was lunch break. "The other day, you ruined my chances with those girls, now fess up!"

I still didn't know what he was talking about, so I used a trick I did to help me remember. I pressed a finger to the side of my head, and closed my eyes for a few seconds, and when I opened them I snapped my fingers in recognition of the guy in front of me.

"Now I remember you." I slammed a fist into my palm. "Your that roid freak who tried to attack those girls the other day."

When I finished my statement, his angry looked, got replaced with one of slight worry, considering I had said my words loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. A quick glance, and I could see the few girls in the room were already whispering about the guy, a rumor already forming. I know it seems cruel, but with what this guy did, he deserves a bit of punishment.

So the other day when I was coming to school I happened upon this guy in front of me, badgering two girls from another class. And despite their obvious distaste of him, he kept persisting, even for one of them into a wall. That was the final straw for me, as I hated pushy guys.

So taking my years of karate training and putting them into practice, I "persuaded" him to leave the girls alone.

Never thought I would meet him again though.

"That's a lie!" The guy bellowed. "Besides, your a delinquent who barely comes to school in the first place, so why should we believe what you say." He said, a smug look on his face.

How joyous it would be to wipe it off.

"I may be a delinquent, but at least I don't harass women, and by the way, I scored a 95 on our last test, what did you get, huh mr. roid rage?" I asked, in a sweet and honest voice.

"That's, that's.." He got tongue tied, having no comeback at all.

Just like I planned, now to finish him off.

"Hey far be it from me to expose your personal business, but really, try to keep the fact you like to beat up women to yourself." I whispered the last part so only he could hear me.

"Shut up! For the last time, I don't enjoy beating up woman!" He screamed, and with that, he was finished.

Looking around I could see the looks of disgust in everyone's gazes, directed at him, saying. "This guy likes to beat up women, unforgivable creep." It was priceless.

Seeing the looks the guy deflated faster than a hot air balloon, running out of the classroom crying tears of shame.

A job well done.

Now that he was out of the way, I refolded my arms, and got back to my nap.

Ah, it was such sweet bliss.

* * *

"Now who can answer this question? Ah, miss Yaegeshi, if you would."

'Dammit.' Of all the people the teacher had to call on it just had to be me.

Well to be fair, I didn't look like I was really paying that much attention. I was resting my chin on my hand, looking out the window, so yeah, I can see why the teacher called on me now.

"Ms. Yaegeshi if you would."

"Of course Ms. Mizuhashi," I said, getting up from my seat, and walking to the board to answer the question.

It was a simple math problem, well simple for me since I had already memorized the material early on, gotta love a photographic memory. With it, the question only took me a moment to answer.

"Finished." I said, handing Ms. Mizuhashi the chalk back, and retaking my seat.

As I retook my seat, I caught a glimpse of Ms. Mizuhashi checking my work, and my answer.

"It's correct," she said. "Good work Ms. Yaegeshi."

I gave a simple shrug, before turning my attention back to the window to enjoy a sight I found irresistible, girls running laps around the track.

I'll tell you this right now, I'm gay. If you have a problem with that, then screw you, I know who I am, and what I like. And I did like the view I had from my desk, that was situated at the back corner of the classroom, right near the window.

It was like the universe was giving me a free pass to look at cute girls all day long.

So after I answered the math question, the day went by pretty quickly and before I knew it, it was over and done, the bell ringing, meaning it was time for me to head home.

At least that's what I thought, before I heard the voice of Ms. Mizuhashi call out to me. "Ms. Yaegeshi, if you would, please meet me in the teachers lounge in a few moments, there's something I'd like to discuss with you." She then left, and when the door was closed, everyone began to whisper and stare right at me.

It was so uncomfortable.

"Ara, Sakura, are you in real trouble this time?"

"Don't be silly, Sakura isn't a real delinquent, she's just going through a phase."

The comment from the peanut gallery who just called me by my first name are my two best friends and fellow classmates, Kaori Kondo, and Mayumi Aihara. I turned to them and gave them a shrug, since I had no clue what Ms Mizuhashi would want with me, really.

Kaori just smiled, thinking there was more to it, which their wasn't, but then again, this was just how Kaori was. With dark brown hair in twin pigtails, bright blue eyes, a huge rack, and designer make-up one, she was the definition of gyaru. Her personality was always upbeat and super outgoing, so people wondered how we were even friends, given my ice queen tendencies, but well, it goes a bit like this.

It was back during my third-year of middle school, and by then I was already established as a delinquent since second-year. I didn't care one bit, seeing as how I liked people leaving me alone and minding their own business, then one day all of a sudden a plushie was placed on my desk.

Really it came out of nowhere. So when I looked up to see who had placed it, I was met with the smiling face of a gyaru girl.

"Have on, you look like you could use it." She happily said to me, completely ignoring my vibe that said, "leave me alone." like it wasn't even present.

"Thanks." I managed to say. I really had nothing else, considering this was the first time all year someone in my class had even talked to me.

"No problem. Names Kaori Kondo by the way, let's be friends."

And just like that, me and Kaori became friends.

Ok, well not just like that. At first I wasn't very receptive to her friendly advances considering how people had already placed me in a category. Yet Kaori kept ignoring that, talking to me whenever she could, and eating her lunch with me when she brought it, and eventually with all that, I didn't even realize the bond we had created.

So yeah, you get my point. Kaori is a friend, despite her "strange" tendencies.

As for the second one who made the sarcastic comment… she's both complicated and easy to explain. You know what, it's better if I just tell you about her.

Mayumi's my cliche childhood friend, we've lived next to each other since we were five, and do most things together. She's really smart and funny, knowing just what to say, and when to say it, but she does have this slight quirk.

She really enjoys teasing people.

Sometimes she does it without even trying, and that leaves me wondering. Is Mayumi perhaps and S?

Eh, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it, but right now, I have a meeting with Ms. Mizuhashi.

I quickly finished packing my school bag, and head out the door, only to accidentally run into somebody I really don't want to be around.

"Hello Sakura," a mischievous feminine voice said to me, as I stopped her from falling on the ground, by holding her hand. "How are you today?"

"Fine." I quickly said, finishing helping her stay on her feet.

"That's good." She said, twirling her hair with her fingers, a smile on her face.

Folks allow me to introduce you to one Konoe Sanada, a first-year highschooler like myself, and an all around beauty.

I kid you not. With long dark brown hair to the nape of her back, dark eyes that shone like the night sky, a toned body with D-cup breasts, and decent academic grades while being part of the schools archery club, all the boys were drooling over her, the moment she walked through the school door. And it doesn't help that she's a massive flirt either, who changes boyfriends like their fashion fad.

As to the reason I know her… let's not get into that right now. I really don't want to.

Having said all that we were going to say to each other, the mood became awkward really fast. At least for me it did, with Konoe I can't even tell, her smile never dropped at all.

It was then that I heard the door open behind me, and a male said, "Excuse me." So I obliged, and stepped out of his path.

The guy in question who just passed me is Fujiwara Kobayashi, another first-year, and guy in my class. And the only reason I remember his name, is because he's the talk of all the girls in class, most of the time.

To be blunt, he is a straight up pretty boy, with grey hair that falls in bangs around his head, light blue eyes, a toned muscular body from being on the track team, and he's standing at 184 centimeters in height, not to tall, and not to short, in most girls opinion. From first to third years, they just can't get enough of him, though personally I can't stand him.

For one he is a womanizer. I've heard the rumors and seen the evidence, girls he was seen with running away in tears, when he was caught with another girl at school, and the thing is, he doesn't care in the slightest, it really makes me want to punch him in the fucking face.

Also…

"Ah Kobayashi." Konoe said, giving Fujiwara a kiss on the lips.

Yeah, Konoe and Fujiwara are dating. Most kids in our grade think its a dream couple, but I have my doubts.

Breaking the kiss with Konoe, Fujiwara sets his sights on me, with a raised brow. "Yo, Yaegeshi, why are you scowling at me like that?" He asks me, in his usual monotone voice.

However, I was confused as hell by the question.

"I'm not-" Konoe reached over and touched my face before I could finish.

"Sakura, your are scowling." Konoe said playfully, feeling the lines on my face, and from that I could tell she was right, I was scowling.

'Just what the hell?' I didn't even notice I was scowling to begin with.

"Excuse me then, if I made you uncomfortable." I said to Fujiwara.

"Whatever." He responded, with that same damn uninterested look in his eyes.

God, I want to beat him to a pulp so badly, but I can't, and just like that I remembered I had business to attend to.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting in the teachers lounge." I bowed my head, then quickly walked away before either could say anything to me.

Really, just why was I so upset just now?

* * *

"Excuse me." I said, coming into the teachers lounge.

"Ah Yaegeshi, over here." Ms. Mizuhashi called out to me, sitting at her desk, with her legs crossed.

Mito Mizuhashi, my homeroom teacher, and only 25 years old. A beautiful lady, with long black hair that goes to her butt, and black eyes, with a body most women her age would die for, and not only that, she was well endowed to boot, her boobs were as big as mine, and I am a D-cup. I honestly sometimes wonder how she keeps the men at bay. No wait, I'm not here for that reason, we have business to attend to.

I walked over, fidgeting a bit.

As if noticing my anxiety, Ms. Mizuhashi just smiled. "My,my Ms. Yaegeshi, are you nervous?" She asked me, with a smirk.

Sorry, but with my Sadist of a best friend, it's not going to be that easy to tease me.

"No not at all sensei, just wondering why you want to see me now, considering how far into the school year we are? With me being a delinquent and all, I'd have figured this meeting would've have taken place a lot sooner."

"Pfft." She laughed at my words just now.

"Something funny?" I asked.

"No,no," she said, waving me off, and control her laughter, "it's just, you calling yourself a delinquent is quite rich is all."

Ok, now I was confused. "Why is it rich?" I inquired.

"Mhm, Yaegeshi, you aren't a delinquent. Sure, you may dress a bit rough, and give off a bit of a chilling personality, but you aren't a delinquent, trust me, I know."

"You do, huh?"

"Yeah I do." Ms. Mizuhashi answered, beckoning me to lean in a bit closer with her hand.

Seeing no harm, I did.

"Let me tell you something about myself," she began to whisper, "back in my highschool days, I was just like you. I had dyed hair, piercings, and just because of that people usually thought I was a thug."

"Really?!" I whispered back in complete surprise. To think my teacher had a past like this, you really do learn something new every day.

"Yes." She confirmed, leaning back in her seat, and uncrossing her legs. "Now, as to the reason I called you here."

"Yes, let's get to it."

She clapped, "Congratulations, you've been selected for the wonderful job of being Konoe Sanada's tutor!"

… Wait… What?

"Am sensei, I think I misheard you just now, because it sounded like you said I was going to be Konoe's tutor." She was kidding right?

"Nope, you're going to do the job." She finished with a smile, and a thumbs up.

She was not kidding.

I felt a slight headache coming on. "Sensei, not to be rude, but why me of all people?"

"A couple of reasons. For one, you score in the top ten of all students, and have done so since middle school, even when you started to skip, your grades didn't drop. That's really remarkable. As for reason two, you and Konoe are childhood friends, so dealing with her shouldn't be an issue."

I winced at the last part. Yes it's true, me and Konoe are childhood friends, she even lives in the same area as me and Mayumi, us three having known each other since we were kids, but it's different now. I don't know when, but along the way Konoe became different. How she is now is not how she was, and I know people change, but hers was really drastic. Since then, she's drifted apart from me and Mayumi, which was why earlier I was so awkward in dealing with her, I really don't know what to say to her nowadays. So yeah, me being her tutor, a no go.

"Am sensei, really thanks for the offer, but I am going to have to say no."

"Nope."

Sensei just shut me down flat.

"Again, please explain why." I asked, beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Alright Yaegeshi it's like this. As you know I'm the manager of the archery club, and Konoe is a part of said club."

I nodded, knowing that full well. Mayumi is also a member, and I'm surprised the archery club hasn't been disbanded by now. While I'm just awkward around Konoe, she and Mayumi can be described as frenemies now, and that's more of the latter than the former nowadays.

"Good. What you probably don't know, is that we have a team that could take us to nationals this year. It's really exciting the chairman and the board, and Konoe is one of our key starters despite still being a first-year, the only problem is, she's failing two classes." Ms. Mizuhashi held up two fingers. "Japanese History, and English. And as you know, any person involved in a club, must have a C average or higher to participate, hence the need for Konoe to get a tutor."

"Right. I'm clear on that, just not why it has to be me. There are plenty of others in the school who could do it."

"That's the problem." Ms. Mizuhashi sighed. "We've tried a few other students, and the results were not… exemplary."

This didn't sound good. "What did Konoe do?"

"If it's the boys, they'll drool over her, and no work will get done. But if its a girl, they either get starstruck, or annoyed with Konoe teasing them too much. So you can see the dilemma now."

"I can."

"Exactly. That's why we're asking you yo do us this favor Yaegeshi, please." Ms. Mizuhashi clapped her hands in front of her face, pleading with me.

Though I was still really reluctant to do it.

"Wait." I just had a marvelous idea. "You don't need me, just get K-"

"Nope can't do that either. She was the first one we went to, and although she accepted, Konoe outright refused her to be her tutor, so it's all up to you now."

Dammit, my only window of escape had been closed. But you know, considering how Konoe is, I understood her enough to know why she refused her, even if she didn't deserve it. Honestly, what am I going to do with this girl.

"Also, even though you get super high grades, if you skip too many days in class, then the school will have no choice but to hold you back. However if you were to do this little favor for us…"

Fucking great, now I'm being blackmailed. This day just keeps getting better and better.

With things laid out on the table as they were, I only had one option left.

"Fine I'll do it."

"Excellent. I'll let Konoe know at practice today. Be sure to be a good tutor Yaegeshi."

Uh, I really hope I don't regret this.

* * *

I am regretting my decision already.

After my discussion with Ms. Mizuhashi, she dragged me along with her to the archery club practice, and low behold Konoe was their, along with Mayumi was glaring daggers at her.

Then Ms. Mizuhashi without even asking me, announced to the whole archery club that I would be Konoe's tutor, and I swear, one of them cried tears of joy.

Meanwhile I was utterly embarrassed, while Mayumi had her jaw on the floor.

And Konoe was just smiling as usual.

Once the announcement was finished, I had to wait for Konoe to finish with practice, so it was a good thing I brought my phone with me, I was able to look up some new recipes for myself, seeing as I love to cook and bake.

I don't mean to brag, but I am a girl of many talents.

Then once practice was over, I took no excuses from Konoe and dragged her to my house so we could get down to business. Thankfully no one was home, because while my family knows Konoe, they haven't seen her in a while, and I really didn't want to get into with them today.

And that's how we ended up here, with me tutoring Konoe, and her trying everything in her power to get me to stop.

"Ok, now answer this one," I said, tapping a question I had devised in Konoe's notebook with my pen.

"Sakura, your rooms a lot different since the last time I was here."

"Yeah, it's changed since you stopped coming over three years ago, now please answer the question."

"Ara, why so hostile and stiff, we're friends, right?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, Konoe really didn't know when to stop so, so it was time to give her a little lesson in manners like I youst to do when we were kids.

"Konoe listen-" When I opened my eyes, I jerked back a bit, for Konoe's face was only inches from my own.

"Ara, Sakura, I got you didn't I?" Konoe asked me, a playful smirk on her face.

"Why you." Ok, she wanted to play hardball, I could do that too.

Without warning I began to tickle attack her, and she fell over, bursting out into laughter. Seems some things never change, Konoe was still very ticklish, and her absolute weak point, her tummy.

"Stop, haha, Sakura stop, haha!"

"Nope, this is punishment, not just for me, but for all your other tutors you've had up until now. So learn from this and shape up." I said, smiling.

Konoe couldn't take it anymore, with all my ticking she fell onto the floor from the chair I had brought into my room because my desk only had one and I was not letting her use it, call me childish if you want, but it was mine.

As I good friends dishing out punishment I followed her, ending up on my knees, and continung the ticklish torture for a good five minutes more, before finally stopping. Konoe was out of breath when I did.

"Hope you've learned your lesson now." I said triumphantly, kneeling over Konoe was she caught her breath.

"Sakura, you look really curte."

'Wait, what the hell?!' I mentally roared, why would Konoe say that out of nowhere?

Thinking about that, I instantly froze, for something was rubbing against my leg, making me feel really good. Looking down, I saw Konoe had gotten her leg in between mine, and was smiling at me again, a strange glint in her eye- and wait, when did she have time to undo her buttons and loosen up her tie.

Granted our school uniform is nothing too special. It's only a gray skirt (pants for boys), a white button shirt, a dark blue blazer, and block stockings for us girls, with dress shoes, but dammit all. Konoe was looking really cute to me right now.

Before I even noticed it, my breathing got a bit… hot. 'Wait no, I need to stop this shit right now, Konoe has a boyfriend, and even them, she's just trying to get out of studying.' Yep, that was it, and this was nothing more.

"Konoe," I stood up quickly, "stop messing around. We need for you to pass your next exams, or you can kiss archery club goodbye until you do." I took a seat on my bed, I needed to cool down, and sitting that close again to Konoe so quickly would not help me.

"So you think I'm messing around, huh Sakura?"

Konoe stood up and went over to my bedroom door, fully closing it. I did not like that one bit. She then came back over to me on the bed, and undid the rest of her shirt buttons, showing me her rather risque purple bra underneath. I really should stop this, hear and now, before things get out of hand.

"Konoe, stop it right- hmpf!"

I was too slow, before I knew it, Konoe had pinned me to my bed, and was laying a kiss on me, that was too good for her to be a beginner.

Now you're all caught up. One of my childhood friends who is known for playing around with boys, is now half-naked, laying a kiss on my lips in my bedroom of all places. It has been a weird day, I kid you not.

To my thankfulness, the kiss only continued on for a minute, before Konoe released me, and we were both able to come up for air.

"My,my, Sakura, since when did you become such an expert kisser?"

I couldn't answer, I was too hot and bothered to do so. The heat in my face was made me feel like I was going to pass out. This was so very bad, if I didn't get control of myself, I had no clue what might h-

Konoe undid my shirt, and placed my hand on her bra covered breasts.

"Konoe just what are you-" She placed a finger over my lips to stop me from talking.

"Shh. You know Sakura, I see you out with them, those girls you like so much."

"How do you-"

She pushed her fingers on my lips harder.

"Shh. Really now, just be quiet and listen will you. I always wondered why you turned down the guys who asked you out, and then I saw you out one day, by chance, and low and behold you were on a date, but not with a guy, but with a girl like us. So with curiosity I followed you just to make sure, and what did I find at the end, but you and your date going into a love hotel."

Dammit, I remember the day she's talking about. And before you ask, no it was not my first time. Also, I'm not a virgin, so what, plenty of highschoolers all over the world aren't these days. Mayumi and Kaori certainly aren't, and I'm pretty sure the same applies to Konoe as well, still I fail to see what that has to do with my current predicament.

"And when I saw that Sakura, I just knew, you needed to feel something more, the touch of someone more experienced."

"Wait Konoe, really st-"

Konoe silenced me with a kiss again, and this time I really couldn't stop. Before I knew it, all our clothes were off, and we became absorbed in each other, falling into passionate bliss.

To date, it was the best sex I've ever had.

* * *

I could say nothing, and I certainly did not know how to feel, all I could do was lay in my bed with the cover over me, thinking on what I had just done.

I had sex with one of my childhood friends, who is in a relationship with a guy.

There was nothing you could say to make the situation any less awkward.

And while I didn't know what to do, Konoe was moving like a machine. After we um *finished* she spooned with me for a few moments, before getting out of bed and putting her clothes back one, doing it slowly, as if to give me a small show.

Not that I hadn't just seen every inch of her.

When she was done dressing she went over to the desk, and picked up my phone, bringing it over to me. "Unlock it please, Sakura."

"What?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Unlock your phone for me, you don't have my number right, so if I need to discuss tutoring plans with you, then this will be the best way."

"Right." In a daze, I unlocked my phone, and handed it back to Konoe, who skillfully put her number in, then returned my phone to my desk.

"Ok then, well I'll be seeing you." Konoe said, double checking one last time she had all her materials, before waving goodbye to me, leaving me in my room, alone.

Really, what the fuck just hapened?

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey everyone it's me again, coming to you with a remake of The Strangest Couple. To be honest I didn't like the direction of where the first one was headed, so I changed it up, keeping the premise, but making things way more complicated.**

**I know you most certainly didn't expect sex between Konoe and Sakura in the first chapter, but that's jsut the knid of twist I'll be throwing into this revisesd version of the story.**

**And also, if this offends anyone, then I apologize, and don't mean too. Any complaints you may have, please PM me, and we can discuss them. I am really all about people being themselves, I just want to write my story in peace. Thank you.**

**Anyway, as always comment and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Is, hey big sis, answer me."

"W-what?"

When I snapped out of my daze, and dropped my fork on my plate, my entire family looked at me like I had gone crazy. It was by the grace of everything that none of them had gotten home while Konoe and I had our little… tryst. It gave me enough time to clean up my room, and myself, showering and putting on my pajamas. I know it was early, but this was usually my style, so no one paid it any mind.

"Sakura, are you ok?" My mom asked me in concern. She was an older version of me, without the blonde hair, ours was naturally dark, and if I was going to age into her, I was fine with that, she looked wonderfully good for her age. The only difference being, I had green eyes, while she had dark ones.

"I'm fine mom."

"Really dear, are you sure?" My dad asked. Like me, he had green eyes, but his hair was brown and curly, a hint of stubble on his face.

"Really dad I am fine." I said, taking a bite of my food.

"See, she fines, so leave her alone will you." Ah, that would be my little sister Imzumi backing me up, and despite only being thirteen and getting ready to start her first year in middle-school she's surprisingly responsible. And like dad, she had brown hair and green eyes.

This is my family everybody, hope you like them.

"Alright if you insist." Mom said.

"I do." I said, eating my food.

"Ah, hey dad, any progress on your book?" Izumi asked, trying to break the awkward tension that was building.

You see my dad is a light novel writer, his books doing really well. Most of his series are based on an isekai protagonist who isn't a total dumbass, and gets the girls left and right. Honestly, even the kids at school love them. They're really good, and I've even found some fanfictions dedicated to it, even some +18 ones, which are, let's not say, their may be children listening to this.

But it seems recently dad has been having bad case of writer's block, and with his next deadline coming up, it's not looking like the new novel will be released on time.

"No, none at all." Dad said depressingly.

Mom then took his hand. "Don't worry dear, if anyone can get it done, its you."

"Thank you my darling." Dad said, perking right up.

Oi, don't create a pink zone in front of your kids! I wanted to scream out, but it seems I was already too late. Once my parents got like that, it was better to let them have their moment, unless it was an extreme emergency. But still, how the CEO of a pharmaceutical company, and best selling light novel/ manga artists got together, I will never know.

Dismissing the love fest taking place right in front of my eyes. I had bigger things to deal with, namely between me and Konoe.

* * *

'Where the hell is she?' I thought, tapping my foot on the floor.

The reason I acting so angsty was because I had texted Mayumi to come over, if I could tell anyone about what happened between me and Kone, and seek advice on what to do, it would be here.

But she was late, like 20 minutes since she texted me she would be right over. Just what the hell was she doing while I was having my crisis?

Checking the time on my phone more time, I saw it was now 30 minutes passed the assigned meet time. And just when I was about to call her again, she walked into my room.

"Took you long enough." I muttered.

"Sorry,sorry, I had homework to finish up." She said, closing the door behind her as she did. She then came over, and took a seat next to me on the bed. "So, what was so important that you just had to see me tonight to talk about it in person?"

Mayumi was saying it in a playful way, but once she heard the details, she would be in anything but a playing mood.

"So um…" I tried to say something, but I realized, my voice didn't come out. That was strange as hell.

"Am, Sakura, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I cleared my throat before trying again. And still, nothing came out.

"Sakura, you're not ok, your face is all red."

"No it isn't." I went to try and speak the details again, and my voice got stuck again.

'Just what the hell is going on with me?' I then noticed Mayumi reach over and place her hand on my cheek, and it was ice cold, no wait, that's not right, it was just my face was super warm. Really, why was I acting this way.

"Ok, this is more serious than I thought." Mayumi said with concern in her voice. "Sakura, just tell me what happened."

'Get it together dammit.' I slapped both my cheeks a few times, and shook my head. This time for sure, I would say what I wanted.

"It when like this." Yes, it seems my voice was working again, and with that, I explained today's events to Mayumi, from the time of class ending, up to right now. And once I was finished, Mayumi just stared at me with a blank look on her face.

"Well?" I asked.

"... That bitch." Mayumi snarled, anger becoming clear in her eyes. "I knew Konoe had become different, but to do what she did, and then just walk away. Really, it's unforgivable."

No, this was not how I wanted things to go at all. "Mayumi," I grabbed her balled up fist in my palms, "please calm down a minute."

"Calm down?" She looked at me perplexed. "You want me to calm down, after you just admitted to me that Konoe basically seduced you, and had sex with you right here on your bed, where at any moment your family could've walked in on you!"

Well when she puts it like that… No wait, that's beside the point, and anyways…

"Not so loud," I squealed, placing a hand over her mouth, "do you want my family to hear you?"

Realizing I was right, Mayumi calmed down, and unballed her clenched fist. "Sorry, it's just…"

"I know." I said in understanding. "But you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"It was the best sex I've ever had so far." I whispered, a crimson blush appearing on my face. I could feel it.

"Really?"

"Really. Trust me when I say, Konoe is not a virgin, and she is quite… skilled." I covered my face with my hands, curling up into my cover. It was so embarrassing to say that, but it was the truth.

"She really got to you didn't she?"

"Yes." I nodded my head vigorously. "And the worst part is, I have no clue what to do about it now."

"I know what I want to do to Konoe right now."

"Mayumi, no. No violence, promise me."

"Fine." She grumbled out, but from her that was a firm promise, unless my wishes changed.

"Good. Now what I need to do is have a proper talk with her."

"Well, we're lucky tomorrow's Sunday then."

"We sure are."

Tomorrow, one way or another, Konoe was going to talk to us.

* * *

Konoe was not speaking to us at all.

When Mayumi was gone the previous night I texted her, and called her many times. She ignored it all.

Finally getting tired, I went to sleep, but as soon as I woke up, I sent her another round of text and calls. She didn't answer then either.

It was becoming increasingly annoying, and seeing as how this could not wait until school on Monday, I had to go with a more direct approach, visiting her house.

So after breakfast I texted Mayumia the plan, and she responded that she was in. I didn't feel comfortable facing Konoe alone, not where my head is at right now. For instance, after I made the plan to go over to her home, I tore up my closest, looking for the perfect thing to wear, and it was just a friendly visit to go see a friend. So yeah, you can see how messed up I am.

Finally I decided on something, and got dressed, letting my parents know I would be back later. Spotting Mayumi waiting outside for me, we were off to Konoe's house.

It took all of 20 minutes to reach it. Because as I said before, we all live in the same neighborhood. Walking up to the house I couldn't say it had changed at all, it was still the same two-story place that I had spent many a night sleeping over at, with Konoe in her bed. And not like that for any perverts reading this, we were six dammit!

Uh, you know what, forget it, back to business.

Once we reached the door Mayumi rang the doorbell without pause, and a few seconds later it was opened by a woman with dark brown hair and green eyes, aka Konoe's mother.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked us.

I know you're thinking she should recognize us, but the thing is we haven't been over to Konoe's house in years, and my hair is dyed a different color, so we're not making it easy for her.

"Are you Kimiko's friends?"

That's Konoe's older sister by the way, and the person who I was going to suggest the other day to tutor her, since she is a third-year at our school. The only issue is, Konoe hates her, and as to why, it's complicated ok, let's leave it at that for now.

Even so, just to assume we're Kimiko's friends, just how many friends does Konoe have I wonder?

"No ma'am we're not, don't you recognize us?" Mayumi asked Konoe's mom.

She tilted her head, a look of thought crossing over her face, before she snapped her fingers in solving the problem. "Mayumi, right?" She asked, pointing to Mayumi.

"That's right." Mayumi answered.

"Oh it's been so long since you've come over for a visit!" Konoe's mother exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah sorry about that, but me and Konoe haven't been so close in a while, so…"

"Oh it's no bother, that happens with friends all the time." She then eyed me. "And who might you be?"

"Well I did dye my hair," I lifted a few strands of my hair for her to see, "but it's me, Sakura ms. Sanada."

"Sakura, you look so different!" She screamed.

Me and Mayumi had to cover our ears because the sound was too loud.

"Right." I said, slowly taking my hands off my ears, in case of another scream attack. "Am, we were wondering, is Konoe home?"

"She is."

Yes, score one for our team.

"Right well you might not know this, but I was asked to be Konoe's tutor by her, and today all three of us are supposed to be getting together for an all day study session, but she hasn't been answering my texts and calls at all, so we came over here, to see if she is ok."

"Go right ahead then dears," Ms. Sanada stepped out of the entrance way, "Konoe is up in her room right now."

"Thank you." We said in unison.

We entered the house and made our way upstairs.

"Hey, what was with that lie," Mayumi whispered, as we walked.

I turned briefly and gave her a blank look. "Really? Is the situation we're in really one where telling the "whole" truth is better than lying a bit?"

"Point taken."

"Yeah."

We finished our brief conversation and continued on, making it the second floor and walking down the hall, Konoe's room being last on the left. The lights were on, and the door was cracked, so someone was definitely there.

Making to the door I knocked, making sure not to push it open, just in case Konoe wanted to shoe us away.

"Yes, come in," she said, like she really didn't care.

'Well she said come in, it would be rude not to do so.' We entered, and then quickly and quietly shut the door. Konoe was lying on her bed in nothing but a hoodie and some shorts, looking at us with a stunned face. It was actually nice to see her expression, I hadn't seen her show this one in a long time, not since we were kids.

"Sakura, Mayumi." She said, like a robot.

Before I could even say anything in response, Mayumi made her move.

She walked over to Konoe who had sat up on her bed, and slapped her right across the face. She didn't hold anything back either, I heard an audible pop as the slap was delivered, the force being just enough to knock Konoe onto her back.

"Take that, you bitch." Mayumi whispered to Konoe, standing over her, while she lay on her bed.

Konoe did not react at all, she simply laid there, a blank expression on her face. Meanwhile I dragged a hand over my face, this situation just exploded from Mayumi laying eyes on Konoe, it was not how I wanted the meeting to go at all.

'Looks like L'll have to do damage control.' I walked over, then slapped Mayumi on the back of her head.

As she let out a wince of pain rubbing the spot, I pulled out Konoe's desk chair, and forced Mayumi into it, fixing her with a glare that said, "Stay there, or else I'll be more forceful.". She got the message loud and clear, keeping her ass in the seat. Now with her taken care of, it was time to check on Konoe.

I walked over to her, and sat down on her bed, helping her into a sitting position so I could study her cheek better. Thankfully she wasn't bleeding, and it didn't look like it was a bruise, I've experienced hits like those in karate practice, and trust me, there are a lot worse out there, here's is just a flesh wound. Still, she seemed to be in pain, so I decided to relieve it.

"Hold still." I said to her.

She looked at me and still didn't say a word, she just nodded. I am going to assume that that was a yes and proceed.

Removing her hand holding her cheek, I placed my own there, then began to softly rub the red area in a circle. My teacher had done this for me many times, saying it would calm the pain receptor nerves in the affected area, not a clue how it actually worked but it was one of those things that just did, better not to question it.

"Are you starting to feel better?" I asked her, as I continued to rub her cheek in circles.

Wait, I just realized how close she is to me, if anyone else saw this, they would assume we're rather intimate, given the position we're in.

Best not to dwell on that right now. Can't have my face going beat red when I'm the one giving out treatment.

"Yes." Konoe quietly whispered.

'Well at least she's talking again, that's a good sign.' I was a bit worried Mayumi may have gone a little overboard, her temper can be quite… earth shattering. And this was her holding back by the way.

"Good, now just relax, and the pain should-hmpf!"

I really should have kept my guard up. Konoe decided to kiss me again, without saying a word, though in retrospect if she had, I would have said no, she has a boyfriend for christ sakes, and I am not in the mood to be named a cheater, or womanizer. It can apply to females to you know.

The kiss this time only lasted for a second, before she backed off, her usual smile about to form on her lips, until she winced in pain.

"Ow." She seethed, holding the side of her face that Mayumi had slapped.

I smiled when it happened, she needed to learn that her actions have consequences, and this was as good a time as any for it to happen. "Not so fun now, is it?" I smugly asked her.

"Sakura, help me." She asked.

"Nope." I flat out refused her. "And on that note, you know why we're here, right Konoe?"

"Oh my, did you perhaps come to get some more time with me?" She playfully asked.

"I swear Konoe if you don't cut the bullshit, I'll come over there and rip out your split ends by the roots without a second thought." Mayumi said, making sure to keep her voice down. We wouldn't want Konoe's family to hear our discussion.

"Mayumi, ever so violent, no wonder you don't have a boyf-"

I placed my hand over Konoe's mouth, wondering if she was trying to get beat black and blue today.

"Konoe," I looked in her eyes, "enough ok. We're trying to have a serious discussion right now."

It was then I saw a change in Konoe's eyes. Gone was her playfulness, it was replaced by a serious vibe. Really, this girl could be an actor with how great she keeps a facade up. I removed my hand from her mouth, knowing she was ready to be serious about our chat.

"So, now that your serious, can I ask why you had sex with me yesterday?"

"Don't you mean seduced and then used." Mayumi said, anger in her voice.

Dammit Mayumi, that was not going to help.

"Seduced you say?" Konoe questioned. "Mayumi that's not funny at all, I didn't seduce anybody, rather Sakura went along with it, and to be honest, it was quite wonderful."

I really hoped I wasn't blushing like a little girl at the moment. I was pretty good at reading people, so I knew Konoe was telling the truth about everything, I just didn't think she would ever admit it, she is always one to play things close to her vest.

"You didn't seduce her?" Mayumi asked, folding her arms.

"I didn't." Konoe looked at me. "Did I, Sakura?"

"...You didn't." I whispered out.

It was true, at anytime yesterday I could have stopped it all, but I chose not to. I still have no clue as to why, but the fact remains, Konoe had done nothing wrong, to me at least, to herself and Fujiwara, that was a different matter.

"Even so, the fact remains, you have a boyfriend," Mayumi pointed out. "How would Fujiwara feel if he found out the truth?"

"And how exactly is he going to find out anything? You can't tell him, and I'm certainly not going to." Konoe responded, her answer being right.

If anyone told Fujiwara what had transpired between us, then not only would I be outed to the entire school, but Konoe would also get "looks and whispers" as I liked to call them, and I wouldn't allow that to happen. So the matter had to be kept quiet.

"I am not going to tell him anything Konoe." Mayumi said. "Unlike someone else I stick by my friends, no matter what."

Ouch, seems Mayumi wasn't about to pull any punches today. But if I let this continue, we would get too off track, and I was in no mood to continue this embarrassing conversation at another time. So it was time to end this.

"Both of you stop it right now." I said with a tone of finality.

Both of them went silent.

I focused my gaze on Konoe. "Can we please stop playing games with each other? If you just tell us why you slept with me, we'll leave."

Konoe in response to my question, got an expression I rarely ever saw on her face.

It was fear.

Which only made things even more confusing. What was she afraid of, and why? Was it me and Mayumi, or maybe something or someone else? I had absolutely no clue, and it pissed me off, not only because I didn't understand the situation, but because Konoe despite everything that had happened between us is still a friend of mine, kind of, and for me to make friends afraid, it left a bad taste in my mouth.

Konoe then proceeded to mutter something so low I couldn't hear it.

"What was that, speak up."

"I said, I like you ok!" Konoe screamed out.

To say I was speechless, well that was an understatement.

What did Konoe mean, she liked me? I was now more confused than ever, and from Mayumi's silence, so was she. We wanted answers, but before we could get them Konoe sprung up from the bed, grabbed onto both of us, and dragged us to the door, pushing us out.

Really, the only reason she was able to do so was because of our stunned states, otherwise that would not have happened.

"I'll see you both at school tomorrow." Konoe quickly said.

I turned around to say something to her, but before I could, the door to her room shut, and I swear… there was a massive blush on her face.

Maybe she did mean what she said about me afterall.

* * *

**A/N**

**Another chapter done, and one with a big reveal. So, how did you like it. Konoe confessing her feelings, when all of you pretty much thought she was a playful bitch. To bad, now you feel horrible, right? And things are only going to get more complicated from here on out. So stay tuned for more.**

**Always, please review and comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

From a young age I was a lonely child.

I don't know why. I had parents and family who loved me, and friends, but for some reason, I always felt… lost. That's the only way I know how to describe it, like I was lost and had no clue how to find my way back.

Then when I was five years old, I found it, a beacon to bring me back.

I was playing on the swings at the local park, alone as usual, just watching all the other kids laugh and have fun, my so called friends among them. It's not that I didn't like them if that's what your thinking, rather, I wasn't truly close with any of them, us having that bond of friendship. You must know what I mean, when you have a true friend, you can feel it. Sadly for me, I didn't have that, with anyone.

Until that day.

While sitting on the swings I suddenly heard the other one beside me beginning to move, turning my head slightly, I saw the cause was two girls my age. While one had black hair, and the other a blonde in contrast to my dark brown hair, their personalities were also vastly different from my own.

The black haired girl on the swing was wearing a bunny hoodie of all things, trying to swing as high as she could, a determined look on her face. In contrast, her blonde friend who had blue eyes and looked a bit like a foreigner, was lazily pushing her, almost looking happy whenever the black haired girl screamed from almost falling off the swing. But that must have been a trick of my eyes, no one would wish that sort of pain on their friend, right?

Before I knew it, I was entranced by the two of them enjoying themselves, and I ended up staring longer than I planned too. I didn't even notice until the black haired girl stopped swinging, both of them turning their heads to me.

It was then I realized what I had been doing. I was really embarrassed.

"Sorry!" I blurted out, getting out of the swing, and getting ready to run away, until I felt something grab onto my shirt from behind, stopping me in my tracks.

Turning around I found the cause to be the black haired girl.

"What's your rush, no harm was done right?" She said to me, letting go of my shirt.

"R-right." I replied back to her, having no reason to run away now.

"See, everything's fine. I'm Sakura by the way, and this," she pointed to her blonde friend, "is Mayumi. What's your name?"

"Sup." Mayumi said, waving at me.

I waved back, and before I knew it, began to speak. "My name is Konoe." I had no clue why, but something in me… began to feel brighter when I talked to Sakura and Mayumi.

I had no idea at the time, what it would turn into.

From that day onward, me Sakura and Mayumi became the best of friends, doing practically everything together. We went to the park, talked about makeup, and even had sleepovers at each other's houses. I especially liked the last one, because every time it happened, I got to use Sakura as a snuggle pillow. She was so soft and warm, and while Mayumi was too, I couldn't trust her when I slept, I found out she rather enjoyed teasing people, and I had enough of that when I was awake, I was not leaving my body defenseless for her to play with.

Things were good, but, as they say, all good things must come to an end.

Over the years I noticed it, I thought it was just my imagination, but as time went by, I realized it to be false, I was growing apart from Sakura and Mayumi.

I had no idea why, they hadn't changed at all, but in realizing this, I also realized that something terrible was happening. It was not them who were changing, but it was me, I was changing.

* * *

You see when I was eight years old I got a big surprise, my big sister came to live with us. The only problem was, I was an only child, so my question was, who was this strange girl who called herself my sister?

Her name is Kimiko, and as it turns out, we are sisters, half-sisters to be exact. The way my parents explained it to me when I was younger, dad had a fling (they used a different word, but you get the idea) with a women shortly before he met mom, and she got pregnant with his child. Being as independent as she was, she didn't tell or ask dad for shit, and decided to raise her daughter on her on. It was going well, until Kimiko's mother got shafted by the world, she came down with a really bad illness and died, leaving Kimiko alone. It was then through an exhaustive search that dad out of the blue was contacted, saying he had another kid, you can imagine how that turned out.

Then it became a whole big legal mess. Kimiko's family was more than happy to take her in, but seeing as dad still had his parental rights and was her father, even if he had no clue about her until her mother's death, he also had legal guardianship over Kimiko. Thankfully it was all sorted out and a compromise was made, Kimko would live with dad for school and get to know him, but visit her mom's family during the summer, and spend holidays with them.

Mom was fine with it. Sure she was shocked, but she did not fault dad in the slightest. I mean, he didn't even know about her, I cannot emphasize that enough. My dad is a bit air headed at times, but he does the right thing, so I know if he had known about Kimiko, he would have sent her money or whatever she needed, if her mother had asked.

As for me, I was really excited at the time, getting a big sister to play and share with, it was going to get fun. But things did not turn out that way.

Ever since Kimiko had come to live with us, she had been… cold to me. I don't know why, I had never done anything to her, but anytime I tried to play with her or get to know her better, she would look at me with these eyes. Eyes that said, "get away from me, I want nothing to do with you."like I was some nuisance to her, even though I only wanted to be closer.

It was an unmistakable dagger in my heart, and so today are relationship is frosty, so frosty it may cause a new ice age.

A new sister that hated me, and best friends that I was beginning to become extremely different from, not to mention a new school, and well… my sense of self-worth was not doing good. I felt myself falling back onto the lost path, and I didn't want that, not at all. It was so cold and depressing, I was going to do anything I could not to end up back there. That is when I discovered them.

Boys.

My body is… how shall we say, an early bloomer. As such, the boys were all over my by the end of my first-year in middle school. At first I had no clue what to do about it, being so shy when younger, but as I talked to more and more boys, something inside began to awaken, and before I knew it, they were eating out of the palm of my hand. That did not go over well with the other girls at all.

Bitch, slut, pretty bitch. They called me that and worse, thinking I had no clue what they said about me behind my back, but I did. However I didn't care, I didn't care because they were just jealous they weren't in my position. So I chose to ignore them, and taking a page from Mayumi's book, play with them a little. In doing this I was left with absolutely no female friends, except for one.

I have known her since my second-year of middle school. Her name is Ayumi Sonobe, a girl with short black curly locks and brown eyes, with a nice chest. Her boobs are F-cups, for sure. Anyway, despite what people were saying about me being the one who got around, she befriended me without hesitation, and when I asked her why her response made me laugh.

"Everyone needs at least one friend, and since you don't have one, I'll be it."

Ayumi was genuine, and with her response we became best friends.

Something I had not had in a longtime.

Upon gaining Ayumi as my best friend, I began to feel pain again, the pain of not being loved by my big sister, and the pain of losing my two closest friends, even dating all the boys did not help, but one thing did, it numbed the pain, no that's not quite accurate, rather it replaced it with pleasure.

I discovered sex.

My first time, was it special? I don't really know what qualifies as special. The guy I did it with was nice at least, showing me the ropes, instead of rushing in like fucking freight train. We then went on to be together for a few more months before I dumped him. Not that he cared, he was without a doubt in my mind, a playboy. But that's fine, because I was using him as well. Now that my first time was over and done, I could do it whenever I wanted without being scared of that pain.

Not that I did it a lot mind you. Oh no, I have class, and am not those bitches who walk around talking shit about everyone behind their backs, when they're on theirs more than anyone else!

Excuse my outburst, it's just those types of girls really piss me off.

But back to my story.

I dated a few more guys during my last two years of middle school doing it with one or two of them, until finally the entrance exam for high school came around, and I applied for the one closest to my home, knowing I would see Sakura and Mayumi again after all the time had passed.

Little did I know I would see Sakura earlier than expected.

It was a hot summer day, and I was sitting on a fountains edge, taking a break from shopping, my bags on the ground, and cool soda drink in my hand.

Pulling out my phone in my free hand to see if I had gotten any messages, I almost didn't notice her, but it was like fate was telling me to look up at that exact moment. So I did, and then I spotted her.

Sakura.

I was sure it was her, without a doubt. Sure she was blonde now, and had piercings, and had developed quite well, and I think her boobs matched mine in size and- wait, wait,wait! I'm getting off track again, the point is, I knew it was Sakura standing around, dressed quite cutely I might add.

I decided to take a chance. I called out to her, only… my voice didn't come out of my throat.

'What?' I confusingly thought. I tried again, and the same thing happened. Then I felt this tightness in my chest, and realized what my problem was. I was scared.

I was scared that after all the time that had passed, Sakuta wouldn't want to see me. I mean, I am the one who stopped talking to her, and I made no effort to reconnect, despite living in the same neighborhood.

'Yeah, what a great friend I am?' I sarcastically thought. There was no way Sakura would want to see me. So with that at the forefront of my mind, I picked up my bags and decided to get out of there before she spotted me. But, just as I was about to leave, I saw something that almost made me drop by bags.

A girl ran up to Sakura, and kissed her on the cheek. At first I assumed it was just a greeting, but then Sakura kissed her cheek as well, then they held hands, and began walking off together. Forgoing the cheek kissing, I eyed their hands, the way Sakura was holding it told me everything.

She and the girl she had just met with were _very _intimate with each other, meaning only one thing in my mind.

Sakura was gay.

It was a good thing I was still seated on the fountains edge, because I was ready to pass out.

* * *

That day after I got home, I went straight to my room and didn't come out until dinner. What was I doing you ask? I was laying in my bed, holding my pillow to my chest, thinking about Sakura and the fact that she was gay.

I just couldn't believe it. Sakura who first reached out to me had changed so much. I had heard that she was now called a delinquent, that was laughable, I'm assuming it was all because she dyed her hair and had ear piercings, but that was about as rique as Sakura could get, trust me, I know her. Except for the part about her being gay that is. That one was exactly why I was in my bed right now, thinking about it.

No matter what I couldn't get it out of my head. The image of Sakura kissing girls, going on dates, having se-my face started to feel really hot when I thought about the last one. Immediately focusing on anything else, I began to remember how happy Sakura looked when that girl came up to her, and it made me feel shitty.

Who was she, how long had they been dating, was that their first date? Those questions and many more raced through my mind, and the more I thought about it, the worse my insides felt. I gripped my chest tightly, wondering why I was hurting so badly? Was it because I was no longer close friends with Sakura and privy to her most personal secrets, or was it something else entirely? I had no idea, and that scared me.

I had that image at the forefront of my mind for the rest of summer, the pain getting worse and worse in my heart, no matter how much I tried to avoid thinking about it. Before I knew it, it was time for the highschool entrance ceremony, and wouldn't you know it, the class representative was Mayumi of all people.

I wasn't really surprised that she was going to the same school as me considering her family ran it, no what made me nervous was a host of other things. To just point out a few, Sakura was also going here meaning I would see her and Mayumi almost all the time now, Kimiko was third-year meaning I would see her as well, and even before the year got started the boys were all over me, making most of the girls in my class give me the cold shoulder.

So yeah, many things on my mind other than Sakura and her preference for females.

I'm being sarcastic if you couldn't tell.

The only saving grace was that Ayumi also decided to come to the same school as me, and she was in my class, so I had someone to talk to. At least one thing was going my way, the rest, not so much.

When club recruitment week rolled around I headed straight for the archery club. In middle school I had been a member, so I didn't see a problem with going for the highschool club as well. But imagine my surprise when I entered the club sign-up room and came face to face with none other than Mayumi.

Literally. As soon as I opened the door, she was turning around from the sign-up table and our eyes met, freezing us both in place, making the situation super awkward. It's not that I didn't care for Mayumi, but… to be honest I was always closer with Sakura, and the same was true for her. On the days Sakura didn't show up at the park to play, the two of us when end up just like the way we are right now, silent and staring, and even now, I find it disconcerting. What was so wrong with us that we couldn't have a conversation?

"Konoe." Mayumi said, breaking the silence.

"Mayumi…. You look nice." Right after I said it, I wanted to slap myself. 'You look nice.' Just what type of crap is that?! I was too embarrassed to say another word.

"You as well, been a long time since I've seen you."

"Yeah, it has."

"What've you been up to?"

"Nothing."

"I see."

Uh, now the atmosphere was even worse! Sure we were having a conversation, if you could call it that, but with how strained both of our voices sounded, anyone listening would assume we hated each other, and we didn't. I had only one choice left, and that was to end this now before rumors began to get around.

"It's nice to see you again, and we'll be seeing a lot more of each other," I said, walking up to the sign-up table.

"So your also joining the archery club?"

"Yes, I am." I wrote down all the information to the sheet, then turned around to leave. "See you later, Mayumi."

"Same to you, Konoe."

As I exited the room I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. That situation was too tense for no reason at all.

Putting my disaster with Mayumi aside, joining the archery club was good for me. Not only did I get to enjoy my hobby, but the senpai from both the male and female divisions were really nice, showing me the ropes, and helping me improve, I got so good, I was made a regular as only a first-year. Which made me feel super giddy on the inside.

Still, none of it could stop the aching in my heart.

Even when I started to date this first-year named Fujiwara who had quite the set of looks on him. But I knew the truth, he was a womanizer to his core, having no qualms about leading a girl on and not giving a shit about it afterwards, he used people, plain and simple. Then again, I have no room to talk.

When I say we were dating, that's sort of a lie. We really just agreed to use each other to satisfy our sexual urges.

As soon as Fujiwara didn't see any other girls from the school or close by I didn't give a shit what he did when we weren't together, because I was focusing on someth-no, someone else. I finally figured out what all the pain in my chest was about when I remembered Sakura with that other girl. It was envy, jealousy, and most of all, surprisingly to me, a bit of love.

Yep, it turns out I'm in love with Sakura, my childhood friend.

How complicated can my life get?

* * *

When I realized my feelings for Sakura I told no one, and kept it to myself. First off because it was none of their business, and secondly, I was scared shitless.

Since school had started whenever I was around Sakura, Mayumi, and their new gyaru friend Kaori I had been putting on a mask. A playful one that made them uncomfortable, but still, a mask nonetheless. And now with feelings of love in the mix, just how would Sakuta feel or even react if I… if I told her the truth about how I felt? If she said no, I… I… I had no clue what might happen to the current me if she did.

I know it's selfish of me, stupid of me, and downright wrong of me, but I wanted Sakura to look only at me, no one else. I guess this is what they mean when they say, "love hurts" because it really fucking does, let me tell you.

It hurt so much, that I did something I really had no business doing.

It all started when my grades in English and Japanese History started to take a nosedive. Granted I wasn't the best student around, and those were on the side of the more difficult subjects for me, but in the end, I always pull a B or C in just about every class I take, with an occasional A mixed in thanks to luck. Unfortunately that was not ok in my current situation.

You see thanks to me and a few others the archery club was on the brink of going to nationals, a feet which the school hadn't accomplished in a couple of years, so as you can imagine, all of us, and the board were very excited at the prospect. The only thing about was, to participate in club activities you need C's or better in every subject, and currently I had two that did not fit into that category, hence the need for the school to supply me with a tutor. That way I could bring my grades up in time for nationals.

At first they asked Kimiko, but I flat out refused that arrangement.

Even after all this time, she still looked at me as if I were some sort of nuisance. So sitting with her for hours on end… yeah, not happening unless I'm in some sort of major accident, or come down with the flu.

So having rejected the schools first choice they saddled me with a different tutor, but I knew exactly who I wanted to teach me.

Sakura.

I checked up on her, and although she hardly ever came to school, her grades were A's and the occasional B's, with her being in the top ten or our grade, and she had been doing this shit since middle school. Brains and beauty, I am liking the girl I fell in love with more and more each day.

So anyway, I wanted Sakura to tutor me. She had the grades, and we knew each other, not to mention I could use the opportunity to rekindle our relationship. The only problem was… I knew Sakura wouldn't do it willingly.

Ever since I started dating Fujiwara, and had become… cheeky I'll say, Sakura hadn't really been to keen on restarting our relationship. In light of this I had come up with a plan to make her my tutor. I flirted with all the guys, and messed with all the girls who were chosen to tutor me until I knew that the only choice left would be Sakura. I actually ran into her on the same day she was assigned to tutor me, since she and Fujiwara share a classroom.

Literally. I was just standing outside the classroom, ignoring the whispers the girls around me, and then Sakura came out and paused right in front of me. Turning to face her, I couldn't help but take in her pink lips and full chest, if my self-control was any less I might have gotten in close and kissed her.

But I didn't, and we just had a conversation.

A moment later Fujiwara came out, and we shared a kiss, but the whole time I kept my cracked, eyeing Sakura, and for some reason, her face was scrunched up and she was almost… glaring at Fujiwara.

I don't even think she was aware of it. Both Fujiwara and I had to point it out before Sakura realized it herself, and when she did, she just ran off, saying she had to talk to her homeroom teacher, who I know is known as Ms. Mizuhashi because all the boys talk about how they would like to do her.

Disgusting pigs.

I have no problem with them being red-blooded males, but talking about their sexual fantasies in front of girls or in earshot of them, they need to shape up or learn some common sense. Perverts, the lot of them.

Huh, but enough of my ranting, time to move on to my mistake.

It had been a long time since I had stepped foot in Sakura's house, even more so for her room. The first was still the same as ever, but the second, it had changed quite a bit. Instead of being covered in bunnies, it was now a combination of grey and blue, with a desk pushed up against the wall next to her "two person" bed, a laptop sitting upon it. Honestly the only thing left of the child Sakura was a shelf in the corner, looking over I saw it was filled with stuffed animals, a bunny series that Sakura just couldn't live without as a kid, even that hoodie that she was wearing the first day I met her was of the same series. It was so cute, but also nostalgic, looking at them helped me remember why I wanted to reconnect with her.

And so we began.

As the tutoring began I decided to mess with Sakura a bit, her expressions when I did were so cute, but I think I went a bit overboard because Sakura got this glint in her eyes, and I knew what it meant for me.

The next thing I know she's tickling the shit out of me, and no matter how much I begged, she wouldn't stop until I apologized for teasing her. She finally stopped when I did, and while lying on the floor, feeling so good, everything I had been holding in, the feelings, the love, the loneliness I had been trying to feel, it all game gushing out.

I don't remember much after that, but what I do remember is having the best sex of my life with Sakura.

Then I ran out of there like a coward. Not my best moment I'll admit, but with my feelings the way they were, and how Sakura probably felt, us being in the same room at that moment was not good at all. So in fashion I ran out of there.

Now here I am. Laying in my bed, a pillow curled up to my chest, my body hotter than it had ever been before, for I had just confessed my feelings to Sakura, and then threw her out.

Again, not one of my best moments.

I wanted to laugh at how funny it was, but when I tried I felt my cheek stinging.

Rubbing it, I smiled a bit, "damn Mayumi sure can pack a punch." I muttered to myself.

Well I had done it, I had confessed to Sakura, now all that was left to do was wait. That is what scared me the most.

* * *

**A/N**

**So another chapter is done, with this one giving you a more in depth look into Konoe and her life. Not what you expect right? A bit different? Well if you feel differently that's ok too.**

**Also, if any of this offends anyone, I am truly not trying to do that at all. I am just writing a story, and trust me, it's going to be a good one with some twists and turns so hang on for the ride.**


	4. Chapter 4

'What am I going to do?'

That thought had been running through my mind all night long. Ever since yesterday, when Konoe… when Konoe…

"_I like you ok!"_

Remembering that caused my face to go hot, forcing me to pull my covers over me. With Konoe's sudden confession and the absolute lack of sleep I had the previous night thinking about I did not go to school today. I head out of course, dressed in my uniform and all, then I hid around the corner until I was sure everyone else was gone, used my key to re-enter the house, went straight to my room, and changed back into my pajamas, throwing myself face forward into my bed, my eyelids finally closing by themselves.

When I woke up, I reached over to my phone on my desk, and clicked it one to see the time. It was 11:00 am, meaning I had been asleep for three hours, a pretty good nap if I do say so myself.

Placing my phone back on my desk, I reached for my television remote under my covers and turned it on, surfing through channels for anything to watch.

Also don't judge me. Yes, I am a rich girl, but even so, I am not a stuck up bitch. My parents make me work for any and all allowance I get.

But anyway, surfing through the channels I finally decided just to stop. The channel I ended up stopping on was a rerun of a drama I had watched before, it was about a woman who just got out of a bad relationship, beginning to explore a new one with her best friend, who also happened to be a female.

… Is the universe perhaps trying to send me some sort of sign?

Because it definitely seemed like it was, considering this particular episode was about the women confessing their love for each other.

For some reason I felt like someone was yelling in my ear.

Even so, the decision was not that easy. There were many factors involved, like feelings, other people, and most of all

"Grwool…"

There goes my stomach. Seems it was time to get some food in me.

I'm glad mom overcooks when she does dinner.

After getting out of bed still in my pajamas I headed down to the kitchen and went straight to the fridge and opened it, seeing some leftover curry from last nights dinner sitting on the second shelf.

Taking it out and closing the fridge, I took out a plate and placed some curry on it, shoving it in the microwave. As the seconds and whirring of the microwave went by, I sat at the table, thinking about all that had happened honestly.

Konoe and me.

Closing my eyes and trying to picture it, I immediately went right back to the time we did it.

I then instantly hit my head on the table a few times to stop thinking about it. I mean come on, was I becoming some sort of pervert now, not being able to think about a friend (?) without thinking of sex? Doing it made me feel a bit scummy.

Luckily the microwave beeping alerting me that my food was done kept me from falling any further into depression for my lewdness coming out.

I went to retrieve my plate, then sat down in the living room, turning on the television to the same drama I had been watching in my room, then beginning to eat my curry. The spiciness of it helped me to think.

It had always done that for me, considering I love hot and spicy foods.

However even when finished with my lunch (three helpings later) I was still no closer to figuring out an answer to anything. Not my feelings, not Konoe's, not anything at all.

"Guh!" I groaned out, spreading my arms eagle style on the couch as I sank into the cushions, "would someone just give me a fucking sign!" I yelled out.

Then I heard the doorbell ring.

I jumped a bit, wondering who the fuck it could be? It was only the middle of the day, meaning my parents and Izumi were still at work and school. And if it was a package they would have just leave it out on the porch, considering our neighborhood is good. So really, who was it?

As I was pondering, the doorbell rang once again.

It looked like whoever it was wasn't going away, so it left me with no choice but to answer.

Getting off the couch and heading over to the front door, I looked through the peephole, and almost tripped. Stepping back, I quickly unlocked the door, and the person on the other side, was Konoe.

"Hey," she nervously said, "we need to talk."

"Yeah." That was all I could say, considering all that had happened the past two days.

"Good. Can I… come in?"

"Sure."

I moved out of the way as Konoe came into my home. Locking the door after closing it, I only had one thing on my mind.

Just what were we going to do now?

* * *

(Kone: POV)

'She isn't coming, is she?'

I had gotten to school early, and was leaning against the entrance gate, watching all the students come in, but Sakura never did. I knew that when she did come to school, she was never late, so if I hadn't seen her by now, it meant she wasn't coming.

'Well, not that I can blame her.' I thought to myself. Yesterday my confession, it must have really shaken her up, so much so it caused her to skip today.

"Dammit," I muttered, clenching my hands into fists. I had gone about everything the wrong way, and now I don't even have a chance to set things straight. Really, just what was wrong with me?

"Hey Konoe."

Looking up, I saw Mayumi standing in front of me, her friend Kaori standing to her left, giving me a smile, despite the scowl on Mayumi's face. She really is a happy go-lucky person.

"Yes Mayumi?" I questioned, looking her right in the eyes and not backing down. If she was going to hit me again, then I was fine with that, after all, what I did was in such bad taste, even I would want to punch me at least once.

We stood there having a staring contest for about five minutes. Then Mayumi sighed, making me tilt my head in confusion. Before I knew it, she had grabbed a hold of my sleeve, pulling me to follow her. I had no idea what she was up to, but I went along willingly, she obviously had some things she wanted to get off of her chest.

Walking for a bit we ended up in a more secluded part of the school, where hardly any students or teachers come in the morning hours. Mayumi then placed me on a wooden bench, checking our surroundings to make sure we three were the only ones around, when she was finished she sat down next to me and looked me in the eyes again.

"Arlight Konoe, give it to me straight. Your feelings for Sakura, are they real?"

"Yes."

I had no reason to hesitate in my answer.

"Kyah!"

A cute voice interrupted us, Mayumi sighing as it did so. Turning to my side, I saw the Kaori girl with a blush on her face, holding her cheeks, moving from side to side.

"How wonderful, it's a real life love story between two childhood friends," the Kaori girl muttered to herself.

...I said nothing, turned back to Mayumi, and went ahead and asked the question on my mind. "Is she always like this?" I whispered, after leaning in a bit.

"Yes, sorry about this." Mayumi whispered back.

She then focused on the Kaori girl. "Kaori, can you please tone it down a bit, you're making Konoe really embarrassed you know."

It was the truth. I felt a blush beginning to creep onto the edges of my face.

"Oh, sorry." the Kaori girl said, giggling in embarrassment. She then turned to me, and reached into her bag, which was covered in homemade plushies. A lot of them, but they were very detailed from what I could see, she obviously put time and effort into each one.

Pulling out a plushie, she came over and placed it in my hands, wrapping them around it. "Here you are Konoe."

"Thanks Kon-" I had to stop when I began to say her last name. She was looking at me with puffed up cheeks when I did, making me a bit uncomfortable. I had no clue what she wanted me to do.

"Kaori."

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Call me Kaori." She stated.

"Am, I don't-"

"Just give it up Konoe." Mayumi said. "Kaori really isn't the type to care about formalities or things like that. If you're mine and Sakura's friend, then that automatically makes you her friend, and she doesn't allow formalness between friends. So giving in now is better."

Well when it was put to me like that. "Thank you, Kaori." I went and placed her homemade plushie in my bag.

And while doing so, I just realized what Mayumi had just called me.

Friend.

Making sure Kaori's gift was safe in my bag, I turned to Mayumi, biting my lip in nervousness. "So, we're still… friends?"

When I finished my question, Mayumi looked at me like I was crazy. "Am, yeah, we're still friends. Are you feeling sick or something?"

We were still friends, even after all this time, Mayumi still considered me a friend.

"Oi, Konoe why are you crying?" Mayumi asked me.

It was then I realized, a soft stream of tears was coming down my face. Heh, guess I'm still a crybaby after all.

Wiping the tears away a smile on my face, I looked at Mayumi. "Yeah, I'm fine, just really happy you consider me a friend is all, you know, considering…"

Mayumi flicked me on the forehead, causing me to wince, and rub the spot. What is with her and hitting me?

"Don't be an idiot, the three of us will always be friends no matter what," she explained to me. "Now, about what you and Konoe did-"

It was at that exact moment the warning bell for first period went off.

"Tch." Mayumi clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Looks like we're out of time. Ok, listen Konoe, you and Sakura need to talk, like asap."

"Ok."

"And I don't mean after school. Listen, I'll cover for you, and say you started to not feel well, so just go right now and head straight over to Sakura's house."

"Ara, is the granddaughter of our schools chairman telling me to skip for the day?"

I just couldn't resist. I got another forehead flick for my troubles, in the exact same spot too.

"Don't be cheeky," Mayumi said, a cold smile on her face. It sent a shiver racing right up my spine. Seems she was a full blown S now. "This is a once and a lifetime pass. So don't waste it, the only reason I'm even doing this is because I know Sakura is probably at home right now, agonizing over everything that's happened, just like you."

Mayumi made a good point, given how Sakura'spersonality is, she would definitely be agonizing over- and wait a damn minute. "Sakura skips all the time, yet you never scold her," I said, a little miffed that we were getting double standards.

"That's because Sakura always passes all her classes, and scores in the top ten no matter what. Can the same be said for you?"

"No." I grumbled out. I walked right into that one.

"Excellent." Mayumi now wore a bit of a smug look on her face. "Now go on, before the last bell rings."

I really wanted to punch her at that moment, but she was right. If I didn't leave now I would be stuck in school all day unable to speak privately with Sakura.

So I thanked her with a hug, and slung my bag over my shoulder, moving as fast as I could to go see the girl I loved with all my heart.

* * *

Showing up at her door at around noon.

Please don't judge me ok, going to see a person you confessed your love for it not easy in the slightest, especially when you've already had sex with them beforehand!

I had done everything in reverse so I was feeling really self-conscious now. So I decided to walk around town for a bit, go to the arcade, even get some lunch before finally showing up at Sakura's house and ringing the doorbell.

There was no answer, so I rang it one more time to be sure. If no one answered after the second ring, then that meant she wasn't home, meaning I would just have to come back later.

And in thinking that, it got me wondering. Just what did Sakura do when she skipped school?

I didn't have to think for long however because the door opened after my second ring, and there she was standing in front of me, Sakura in a long-sleeve black shirt and blue shorts. Showing off her wonderful legs. God, why does she have to be so cute?

It was as you can expect really awkward, but she invited me in, and closed the door, the house reeking with the smell of spicy curry.

'Seems she already had lunch.' I thought, remembering that Sakura loves spicy foods.

She always did have a stronger body than mine, one taste of anything to spicy and I was done for.

Placing my bag down in a nearby chair, I sat on the couch, Sakura taking a seat next to me, the silence coming back like it had never left. But enough was enough, it was time to clear the air.

"Sakura, I'll say it again, I like you."

"Yeah, I know that." She said, fidgeting from side to side. "But the thing is, your dating Fujiwara, right?"

"Not really."

When I gave my answer, Sakura looked at me with confusion on her face. "What do you mean by, not really?"

"..."

"Konoe," Sakura moved closer on the couch, taking my hands on her own, "talk to me." She finished, showing compassion in her voice.

'Don't look at me like that.' Sakura was showing me concern.. It was too much, I couldn't deal with it, I had to get out of there.

I was getting ready to bolt off the couch, when I felt pressure holding me down, looking down I saw Sakura holding my arms in place, he concern replaced with hurt now. Just what did that mean?

"Stop being so selfish."

"What?" I didn't understand.

"I said, stop being so selfish. Keeping everything to yourself, forcing yourself on me both physically and emotionally, and then not talking to me when I ask you too, that's the makings of a really selfish brat, so stop that shit right now!" She yelled the last part.

She was pissing me off now.

"I'm not a selfish brat, take that back right now!" I yelled. I didn't know why, but I was getting really angry.

"Oh, so your not a selfish brat huh? Then why did you abandon our friendship?"

"I didn't abando-"

"Yes you did!" Sakura shouted, interrupting me. "Since middle school, you did not once come over, did not once call us. We saw you in the neighborhood, but you never once said anything to us, always with a boy on your arm. And another thing, if you like girls, why were you always strutting around with those horndog guys, huh?!"

Ok, that's it.

"You wanna know, then I'll tell you!" I pushed Sakura down onto the couch and told her everything, tears running down my face as soon as I began.

I told her about my insecurities, my fears, my relationship with my sister, Fujiwara, all the guys I had dated, and any and everything else I could think of. I don't even remember what I said after a certain point, all I know is that when I stopped, my eyes felt bloated and my throat was incredibly horse and dry.

Moving off Sakura, I laid back on the other end of the couch observing her. She was completely silent.

'That's it then. She most likely hates me now, or thinks I'm a slut.' The dark thoughts crept in, my heart about to break. I was certain any chance I had with Sakura was now gone forever.

That was fine, considering what I had done, I didn't think I deserved her affections.

So it was very surprising when Sakura leaned over to me, and kissed me on the lips.

It wasn't a needy kiss either, no it was more of a loving and caring kiss. I had no clue how I knew that, I just did.

* * *

When it was over, Sakura used her sleeve to wipe the rest of my tears away then got up and went into the kitchen for a moment, returning with two bottles of water in hand. Opening one, she handed it to me and told me to "drink" while she did the same with her own.

I didn't understand what was happening at all. But I was thirsty, so I drank the bottle of water, finishing it all within only a few seconds.

Placing the empty bottle on the table. I watched as Sakura finished her own. She then took my hand, and pulled me along with her, taking me up to her room and cracking her door. Before she began to take off her clothes, and mine.

An hour and a half later…

"Feel better now?" Sakura asked me, as we cuddled in her bed, under her covers.

"Yes." I said, feeling sleepy. We has just *ahem* used up a lot of energy.

"Good, I'm glad your feeling better." Sakura said, stroking my cheek, her fingers intertwining with my hair when she did.

It felt so comforting, just like the sex, the only question I had was, why did she do it? "Sakura, why did you do this?"

She stopped stroking my cheek, a small smile forming on her lips, just as… just as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Sakura, why are you crying?"

"Because, I'm such a horrible friend."

Her statement surprised me. "What, that's not true at all!" I vehemently denied, I said, sitting up in bed. "Your so kind and sweet, I'm the one that's horrible!"

"No you're not," Sakura retorted, "all this time you were hurting, doing things and handling it on your own. If I was a better friend, if I tried to understand you more, then maybe we wouldn't be where we are today."

I was at a complete loss for words. Sakura who I care for deeply, and who I had manipulated, was crying for me, blaming herself for my actions. It was too much.

I raced down and began to kiss her, pushing all my passion and love into it. Sure it got a bit hot and heavy but the message was clear.

It was not Sakura's fault.

Relinquishing her lips from the kiss I felt something inside me had changed. A weight of sorts had been lifted off of me. Not about everything mind you, but something was definitely gone, allowing me to feel freer than before. It felt so wonderful it brought a smile to my face.

"That's quite the face your making there," Sakura teased.

"Is it," I retorted, "then maybe I should make it more often."

"I'd like that," Sakura replied. Pulling me in for a hug.

"So am, does this mean…"

"Are you going to break up with Fujiwara?"

"Yes."

Sakura backed up so we could look each other in the eyes. "Then yes."

When those words left her mouth, I kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N**

**So another chapter done and over with, our couple now official, but we're far from done. As I told you last chapter, this is only the beginning. How far it will go, not sure. I know there will be some ups and downs, but that's all I'm sure of right now.**

**So stay tuned in to learn more.**

**Please comment and review.**


End file.
